Unfaithful
by XxWith-A-Cherry-On-TopxX
Summary: He couldn't let him go. Lyric Story to Unfailtful by Rihanna. Give it a try!


Oh wow! It has been a LOOOOOONG time since I have written a story. So much time I got a new account because I didn't remember any of the information on my old one… But enough about my forgetfulness!

I've been very interested in this Chris/Wesker pairing for awhile now (read all the available ones) and so I've decided to write my very one! I have several ideas' popping around in my little head but this one I wanted to do first. Yes, it is a one shot story but have no fear! I do have an idea for a story one, a very long story one lolz.

Warning dearies, Whesker will have emotions in this story. So Sorry to tell you but I'm tired of Chris being the only one that cares. So there ya go. ^-^

So please tell me how my writings going and stuff, or if I should even bother putting up my other idea's on here. Who knows! I might be still good at this stuff.

It is a lyrics song.

Unfaithful by Rihanna.

And yes, it does have a little Chris/Ooc bit but not very much, so don't you all freak out on me.

On with the story!

X-x-X-x-X

_Story Of My Life, Searching For The Right _

_But It Keeps Avoiding Me _

_Sorrow In My Soul 'Cause It Seems That Wrong _

_Really Loves My Company _

Teeth nipping at his neck, trying to find the weak spot that would make his toes curl and a soft moan escape his lips. Hands running across each other's body, trying to find something to cling onto, whether it be physical or emotional. The air in the room hot and smelled of musk and sex, two men trying to find something in each other that only they could find within themselves. More gasps and moans filled the room, backs arched and just wanting to find the release that they both craved…

_He's More Than A Man And This Is More Than Love _

_The Reason That The Sky Is Blue _

_But Clouds Are Rolling In Because I'm Gone Again _

_And To Him I Just Can't Be True _

A lazy finger danced across sun kissed skin as the alarm rang in the room. Chris Redfield's eyes opened a smile on his face as he starred into the green eyes of his partner of 2 year. The light from the window leaking in to show Lucas' face, a mirror of the same smile on his own. "Morning handsome…" The southern drawl coming out like sweet honey to Chris' ears. Sliding his hand to cup his cheek, bringing their faces in a morning kiss.

This was what he always wanted with someone. Love. Trust. A commitment to one and other that no one would ever be able to break. But it was with the wrong person.

_And I Know That He Knows I'm Unfaithful _

_And It Kills Him Inside _

_To Know That I Am Happy With Some Other Guy _

_I Can See Him Dying _

The buzz of the door signaled to Chris that he was let in, opening it and going straight to the elevator. He knew where to go, always knew where to go when he came here. It was like a drug to him coming to this place, the only safe place the two could be together. An addiction he could never get enough of.

Knocking on the door he waited. Barely a second was taken before the door opened and he was pulled into the apartment, lips attacking his own in a kiss that screamed 'You are mine and only mine.' Chris melted into those lips, leaning his body into the other man's like his very life depended on the physical touch of the other. Sunglasses were thrown to the side of the room, the other man not even caring. It had been too long for them…

Clothes were slowly tossed to the floor as they traveled as quickly as they could to the bedroom. A moan left the brunette's lips, always moaning that name. If not aloud then in his head…

"_Albert…." _

_I Don't Wanna To Do This Anymore _

_I Don't Wanna Be The Reason Why _

_Every Time I Walk Out The Door _

_I See Him Die A Little More Inside _

A slam of the door was the only indication the lone man on the bed got that someone had left the apartment. Turning to look at the other side of the bed, a little note was left as his only companion. 'Work, See You Tonight.'

_I Don't Wanna Hurt Him Anymore _

_I Don't Wanna Take Away His life _

_I Don't Wanna Be A Murderer _

Sometimes Lucas would think about it, a kick slice or shot and all the pain would go away.

_I Feel It In The Air As I'm Doing My Hair _

_Preparing For Another Date _

_A Kiss Up On My Cheek, He's Here Reluctantly _

_As If I'm Gonna Be Out Late _

Another small sign of affection came from Lucas as he kissed Chris' cheek goodbye. "I'll see you later right? Your not going to stay the night at your aunt and uncle's house are you?" A hope shinned in those green eyes.

"I'm not sure yet, it depends on how late it gets. I promise I'll be home tomorrow if anything happens."

_I Say I Won't Be Long Just Hanging With The Guys _

_I Lie I Didn't Have To Tell _

_Because We Both Know Where I'm About To Go _

_And We Know It Very Well _

"Do you have to go out all day? I mean, we could go see a movie or just lounge around in bed. I could make your favorite breakfast." The hint of pain in his voice came out as Lucas watched Chris get ready to go. It was always like this, every other day after work, every weekend. It was always like this…

"I don't want to be late to see the guys; you know how Leon gets when I'm not on time." A quick lie, one that's been told easily enough between them. "I'll be back later." Not even a kiss goodbye before Chris shut the door and was gone. He even missed the tears running down the other man's face.

_Cause I Know That He Knows I'm Unfaithful _

_And It Kills Him Inside _

_To Know That I Am Happy With Some Other Guy _

_I Can See Him Dying Inside _

It was another late night between them, not being able to get enough each other. It was always like that when it came to them. An arm was snug around Chris' waist, a smile on his face as he moved the blonde hair out of Wesker's eyes. He didn't want to wake the other man up from his sleep. He always looked more peaceful this way, not letting the job outside worries get in the way of their relationship. If you could call it that sometimes.

Eyes slowly opened when a kiss was placed to white skin. "Why don't you get some sleep Christopher? You can play with my hair in the morning." A small tease, a hint of a smile on Wesker's face. Snuggling closer to the larger body the older man sighed in content, loving the way their bodies seem to fit perfectly together as one. It was only these times that Christopher saw the soft side of the other man, always wanting more of him this way.

The grin that had appeared on his face slipped away. "I can't stay the night Albert, I have to go." He muttered, sliding out of the warm embrace and wanting nothing more then to just crawl back into that heat. The emotionless expression returned to his Captain's face as a hint of sadness flashed before his eyes, leaving as fast it had come.

"Your going back to him?..." No, Chris wasn't going to play this game with him right now. Going for his pants he started to get ready to leave.

_I Don't Wanna Do This Anymore _

_I Don't Wanna Be The Reason Why _

_Every Time I Walk Out The Door _

_I See Him Die A Little More Inside _

He was hurting both of them, he knew he was. Lucas was the sweetest guy he had ever meant, happy to have known him and been his lover. The man was good enough to get anyone he had ever wanted but he had chosen Chris. The thought still plagued his mind that someone like Lucas would chose him.

And look at what he was doing to him

But Wesker was…Wesker. He was the man he had admired for years and secretly loved to the point it hurt his chest just thinking about him. Why couldn't the other man just give him what he wanted? Emotion, feeling, and love. Not to feel like some cheap fuck that would always come over at his every whim. As soon as the phone would ring and he saw who it was there was no doubt in his mind, as much as he argued with himself about it he would go to him no matter what. God he hated being in love with a dick.

_I Don't Wanna Do Hurt Him Anymore _

_I Don't Wanna Take Away His Life _

_I Don't Wanna Be A Murderer _

"Why do you insist on being with that…other man and not with me?" There was anger in his voice, a hurt sad anger that wouldn't be quenched until he got his answers. Wesker was not one for emotion, barely showed it to anyone except the man in front of him that was trying to leave his apartment once again.

Slowly turning around Chris stared at the man, watching him closely. The question had never come up before. Why did it matter? All Chris was to Wesker was another cheap lay, didn't even have to buy him dinner or a drink. It was easy for him to get Chris, knowing how he felt about him. The love that was never said. But this, he never thought…hearing that voice and the look that the other man was so desperately trying to hide but just couldn't. The mask finally gone from his face to show Chris the real Albert. He was hurting from this, just like Chris was.

"Why? Like you all ready don't know the answer Albert. You use me like a cheap whore off the street. When there was no other man you didn't give a shit about me or our relationship if you can even call it that. Every time I tried to get close to you, get to know you in anyway you pushed me away. I can't be in a relationship like that, I just can't. Lu-Don't use that name in my house." It was more of a plea then a demand as Wesker slid to lean against the wall, his emotional level drained all ready from the small amount he had shown.

But it stopped Chris in an instant, eyes wide at the sight in front of him. He couldn't even finish what he was going to say, dropping his jacket to quickly walk over to the man and holding him tightly in his arms. A small sob came from the blonde man. Chris purred sweetness into his ear, falling to the ground with a man that never showed anything to anyone in his lap as he quietly cried.

_Our Love, His Trust _

_I Might As Well Take A Gun _

_And Put It To His Head _

_Get It Over With _

_I Don't Wanna Do This _

_Anymore, Anymore _

Sitting at the coffee shop he stared at the hot beverage in front of him, like it would hold all the answers questions. Sighing he put his head in his hands and waited for the reply he knew was coming from the woman across from him.

"Chris I don't know why you came to me with this, I know you feel comfortable telling me and all but… I am Wesker's only friend. If I see something that's hurting him I will break what ever is." Deep violet eyes looked at the man with so much pain inside of him and not just from what he was doing with two different guys. Taking his hand into both of hers she made him look at her before speaking.

"You have to choose Chris, you can't keep doing this to yourself and both of them. It's not fair to any of you." Her eyes showed kindness and a warmth that always made Chris wish that the woman in front of him had someone to love and show this side to.

"I am going to…Tonight."

_And I Don't Wanna Do This Anymore _

_I Don't Wanna Be The Reason Why _

_And Every Time I Walk Out The Door _

_I See Him Die A Little More Inside _

"What…What do you mean you want to break up? Chris what did I do wrong? I do-Yes Lucas, you do understand. You know why I can't keep this going anymore…" Chris had his army duffel bag filled with whatever nonsense had been left over at Lucas' apartment. He couldn't look the other man in the eye, blue eyes casted at the floor. He was a piece of shit for doing this, knowing if someone else was in his shoes right now they would be dropping the bag and apologizing over and over again to get Lucas to forgive them.

But he wasn't just anybody, and neither was Wesker.

"It's because of him…isn't it? Wesker?" He had to ask, confirm what he all ready knew was happening for a long time now.

There was a pause before the answer he knew came out.

"Yes…"

_And I Don't Wanna Hurt Him Anymore _

_I Don't Wanna Take Away His Life _

_I Don't Wanna Be A Murderer _

_A Murderer, no no no _

_Yeah _

When the door opened to the all too familiar apartment, duffel bag still in his hands Chris looked at the man in front of him. Silent for a few minutes, observing the other like all the answers would be obtained in that way. A hand went to reach for sun kissed skin but was held in a tight grip, almost to a breaking point. Stiffening under the touch Whesker starred into blue eyes, a anger simmering in his own grey ones. Before he could say anything Chris spoke.

"I want to know one thing before I go into this apartment." His voice was exhausted, barely holding together. He was shivering from the rain, hair plastered to his face. Chris needed this answer desperately, hoping he had made the right choice. Or he had just ruined his life completely and would come into a relationship that was nothing… More silence before a small nod.

"Do you love me?" It was whispered out, barely being able to get the words out even if he wanted the answers more then air right now. He had to know. Another period of silence felt like his answer, tears ready to fall as Chris let go of the hand. Getting a tight grip on his bag he turned to leave forever, not being able to handle the emotional trauma all in one night. Before he could even get a few steps away a hand was on his own, lacing the fingers together. Turning around slowly he looked at Whesker, a soft look on his face and a glint of something in his eyes.

"Christopher…what made you think I didn't?" As soon as the words were spoken a crash of lips and a door slamming as two bodies entered the apartment where the only reply.

And miles away in a lone apartment a gun shot went off….

X-x-X-x-X

Goodness! I hope that was good! I liked it anyway. Three things

1) I'm sure that's not how the song really is suppose to be like but it's my story so I made it the way I want to so HA!

2) Yes, I did make Whesker have emotion in this story. One, because it was a one shot and two because there aren't enough of him just admitting to Chris he does love him. So sad really

3) And 3 please review and message, tell me what y'all think!

Thanks for reading and everything guys, I really appreciate it.


End file.
